The present invention relates to an umbrella and, more particularly, to a modular umbrella having a variable number of ribs according to needs.
Umbrellas are used to shield from rainwater or sunlight and generally include a plurality of pivotal ribs and a canopy mounted on the pivotal ribs. A runner is slideably mounted on a post of the umbrella. A plurality of stretcher ribs is mounted between the runner and the ribs. When the runner slides vertically along the post, the stretchers are moved to pivot the ribs for folding or unfolding the canopy.
The number of the ribs for umbrellas is selected according to different factors, such as the needs, functions, overall weight, price, etc. For example, an umbrella can include four, six, eight, or a different number of ribs and a corresponding number of stretchers. An umbrella with a larger number of ribs possesses better wind resistance, yet the overall weight and the overall volume are increased, resulting in an increase in the cost. On the other hand, an umbrella with a smaller number of ribs has a smaller overall weight and a smaller overall volume and, thus, has a lower price.
Manufacturers have to produce a corresponding number of fixed rub devices for pivotal connection with the ribs and a corresponding number of runner devices according to the number of the ribs and then have to troublesomely assemble each respective fixed rub device and the associated runner device, resulting in an increase in the cost.